You Want Me To Buy You What
by WiseKitsune
Summary: While moving in with Minato, Kushina discovers that she forgot to pack something and decides to send Minato to go and get what she needs. However the only problem is he doesn't even know what exactly he is buying.


**_Hey guys,_**

**_Been a while since I got on... Heh heh reasons reasons. But besides that I was really tired one day and decided to write this story up. It has been on my lap top in storage for like a month now and I just am not getting to putting it up. . don't get mad at me for being a slow updater.. I have a ton of crap going on. XD_**

**_Well enjoy. As a quick warning this story contains use of one or two bad words, has a sexual theme, and talks about teenage stuff. So yup thats it. Enjoy._**

**_

* * *

_**

It was a large pale white apartment full of many rooms and some furniture. Every few seconds a blond would come in a place boxes on the floor. Her purple eyes would look to him occasionally and every time they did she would smile. She was a good medium height for a woman her age. She had long red hair that was the color of a fricken tomato it was so bright along with this came the most amazing purple eyes. All of it made her seem like a model to a degree. However she would always say you were crazy if you thought that.

She had begun to move to the bathroom with a large box that had written all over it. 'BATHROOM STUFF! DO NOT OPEN OR ELSE!' Old tape had been put over the box to keep all the cargo inside to ensure that it would not fall out. However the tape was doing a crappy job as the box was already sort of open. Kushina began to put items on the sink counter, in the bath tub/shower, on a shelf, in the cabinets you name it however something hit her that was oddly scary. Out of everything she had placed into that room one thing did not ever pop up.

"Where is my week of the month crap?" she muttered in complete silence in hopes nobody heard her. Stopping in all tracks she began to look left and right, under and above and in all other directions. It became a panic for her as she completely was now lost.

Pacing herself towards the living room she found something rather odd. On his back was her boyfriend who seemed extremely tired for some probably stupid reason. Catching his own glance at her the blond lifted himself half way off the couch and into a sitting up position. A cute grin formed on his face as he looked to the red head who seemed in a daze.

"All done with getting your stuff in, how about the packing? He asked while blowing strands of hair out of his eyes.

All the while Kushina was failing at paying attention her mind was all focused on where her lovely crap could be. She was faced with a large problem now stay at home and put stuff away and go to the store tomorrow or go out now leaving all this stuff behind (which would take her until midnight if she left to put up) and go get it now. However she really badly wanted to put it away now and she felt as though her lovely time of the month was upon her.

Placing a hand to her chin the girl sighed and began to sway back and forth. Minato the whole time had been standing in front of her waving his arms around, snapping uncontrollably, he even did a fricken retarded jig to get her attention but was still failing. Standing before her once more the man began to poke her forehead over and over again until finally she snapped out of it.

With a fling of her fist into his gut sending him out into the couch she began to smile wildly and walk over towards him with a cute and angelic looking face.

"Minato sweetie! I have a favor to ask!" The girl neatly swayed her way towards him.

The blond was currently sitting up and held a gap in his mouth while looking to the incoming girl. 'First she ignores me, then she hits me, and now she has a favor…. What have I gotten myself into now?'

Kushina was now sitting on his lap looking all cute while pushing her face up against his.

"Kushina-chan what is the favor you know I would do anything for you!" The blond stated while wrapping his arms around her waist.

The red head tilted her head and closed the purple gems that were her eyes and began to grin widely. "Anything really?" she asked and he could only nod. Opening on big purple eye the red head began the think evil like within her mind. 'God taking you for advantage every now and then is so perfect. Thank God I'm your girlfriend and favorite person in the world. Because any other guy would flip once I say what I'm about to say.'

Pushing hair out of her face and looking at him with a more innocent face the girl lightly smile and then turned her head to look away.

"Minato…. I need you to run to the drug store to go and buy me a list of things that I need for my lovely womanly time." The girl giggle but all was still and silent.

Turning her long haired head she faced something rather odd. He was just staring at her with wide blue eyes and a bigger gap in his face for a mouth. He was well frozen like in a state of death. Taking one pale hand she began to poke him. When that didn't work the girl instantly slapped him across the face which did work.

Minato just looked to her with a feeling of utter despair."You're joking right? Cause honestly I know nothing about that crap and further more why can't you go and get it?" The blond asked while pulling his arms to his side to cross them.

Kushina began to point to all the boxes in the house and was starting to grin sinisterly. "I can't do it because of all the unloading and you suck and putting things up. Remember last Thursday when I was over here? HMMM HMMMM!"

"BUT BUT That was food and didn't think it would go rotten without being in the fridge." He complained with scared eyes like a kitten.

She began to slant her purple eyes and look to him….

"Minato… That was milk. Milk that was under you couch probably from you drinking it while passing out on the couch… The milk was a good month over do and reeked! What I don't get is how you missed that thing…. It was just sticking out from under the sofa you dumb shit!" Her tone was getting more annoyed.

Looking away from the starting to fume red head the blond started to think very hard on excuses.

"But Kushina-chan I don't know what you need…" He muttered.

"DON'T GIVE ME THAT CHAN SHIT! Weren't you listening I said I had a list…"

"You lost me at buying time of the month stuff… I'm a guy I don't work the same as you."

It was starting to get annoying now. She had wanted him to do it however he seemed like he wasn't going to. So as a girl Kushina did the one thing she had never wanted to do. Standing up with a face full of sorrow the girl began to walk over towards the kitchen in a slumped form. Her eyes were starting to go deep and full of water as she slowly made her way toward her purse like thing on the table.

Minato was starting to get up to follow her. Hands in his blue pockets while his sea blue eyes were on her.

"Kushina-chan are you ok?" he whispered while stopping in the frame of the entrance to the kitchen. Tossing her head she faced him and started to walk towards the door but was caught by a hand grasping her shoulder. "Why are you crying?" he asked while fear and concern built up on his face.

"Oh I'm fine… I.. I… I Guess I'll just have to go and get it myself. Foolish me thinking that my one and only perfect man could do such a hard task….." Her purple eyes were so full of sadness. The bright tone of her cute face was now dark and lost.

Pulling away from him the girl continued towards the door. The blond could only stare at her and think of how mean he probably was until finally…

"Kushina… I'm sorry don't go out just stay here and relax go take a bath or something. I'll go run out and get your stuff ok. Just please don't cry. I hate seeing you so sad." His blue eyes were starting to water at how awful and sad she looked.

Her red head turned to him and she just began to smile a tad while still crying and looking weak. "You don't have to Minato…. I… I…. can do… do.. It." The girl stuttered while feeling unbalanced.

With a forceful grip on her shoulders and a kiss to her forehead the blond just smiled while pulling her in tight for an embracing hug.

"No I'm going to do it! I was mean and cruel to not think about you first." He muttered while she just stood there. Wrapping her arms around him a nasty smile came on her face. 'Oh Minato you are so easy to control. I win! HA HA!' As she pulled from him she smiled and looked to him with streaked water stains on her cheeks.

"Thanks Minato-kun… What would I do without you!" She stated while he just placed and arm behind his head and began to walk out the door.

After a few minutes of silence and making sure she was on her own the red head made her way towards the couch and just fell into the soft material and smiled.

"OH how victory feels so nice." Placing her head into the sofa's tan material she just looked around the whole room with bright eyes and a calm face. It was all clean of boxes sort of except for two. A box entitled 'Clothes' and another that had no title. A tilt to her head came followed by her actually getting up and opening the box.

And then she just stopped and looked into the box... "OH Now that sucks… Eh He mine as well learn his lesson to never argue with me. Grabbing the box she began to silently walk towards the bathroom.

* * *

**(The store)**

It was a shelf….. A very large shelf full of so much crap that the blond just stared at it all with wide eyes…. Looking down at the list he became quite confused. 'What does she mean by I don't want large but I don't want regular or the plastic shit or really even the cardboard. Don't buy the crap that makes me feel like I'm going to be wearing a diaper or feel like I'm on a boat.' His head was starting to buzz.

Down the aisle was another woman with black hair tied up into a bun. Dark black eyes were making their way through everything on the shelf until she saw a all so familiar blond.

"Minato!" The girl yelled out causing the blond to turn his head to see his girlfriend's friend Mikoto coming his way.

"Hey Mikoto what are you doing here?" He asked while looking back at the list.

"I could ask you the same thing. Since when did you start shopping here? Are you on your girly man period? Because if that's the case then I was wrong you are a girly flake of a man." She stated while looking towards the list in his hand.

The blond just looked to her with a tilted head 'I'm girly?' Shaking all thoughts from his head he began to point at the shelf.

"Kushina sent me here after she apparently ran out or something…. I have no idea on what she is talking about. I mean there is all this stuff. You have the scented over here. Then you have all these sizes. OH and then the whole if you're this type you can you fit this type. Or if you're athletic then you should buy this. I mean come on Mikoto how in the hell does she expect me to know this stuff?"

"And they all say you're really smart. What a bunch of bull." The Uchiha snorted and then snached the listed from his grasp and began walking up and down the aisle picking crap out from certain sections and then throwing it at the blond who was starting to get freaked out by all the crap she was buying.

With her black hair swaying neatly she just continued to read off and then stopped after she was done. Looking towards Minato she began to laugh like crazy at his face. He had only seven boxes and he looked scareder than shit.

"Man you men are whimps. I'm really just shocked about you Minato. I mean you look like a girl and probably act like one to. You probably need this stuff more than Kushina does." The Uchiha woman giggled like crazy and began to smile while walking towards him.

"Yeah Yeah enough with the girl jokes. Thanks for the help…" His blue eyes just winked to her while he walked off. She could only stand there and begin to laugh at how much of a girl he really was.

* * *

Kushina was looking at the ceiling while relaxing on the couch. Her eyes were just softly looking up while thinking of how long her boyfriend had been gone. The once bright light coming out of the windows was now darkness from the night sky. With a silent moan she just began to close her eyes and fall asleep.

It was all so quite there was no complaining from anything and not a single thing moved or made a noise. But all of it ended when the door came open.

Not daring to move the red head quickly pretended to be deep into sleep. On the other side of the room the blond held the bag and just dropped it to the floor while slugging himself across the room to the sleeping beauty on the couch.

Coming towards the girl the boy just sat down on the couch and began to fall to his side with how tired he was. A silent murmur came from the girl next to him.

Opening a single purple eye she was faced with a large amount of blond hair. Taking an arm she gently wrapped it around his torso and began to smile.

"Minato you ok?" She whispered into his ear while burring her face into his hair.

The blond just sighed and leaned back into her. "Never make me go shopping for that stuff again." He muttered while taking a deep breath.

"Oh was it that bad?"

Turning his head to see her he just stared blankly at the girl….

"I don't even want to talk about it ok. There are like seven boxes in that bag so just take them and don't ask for me to get you that stuff again.

Looking at him with a confused face she just began to sigh. "Minato why did you buy seven boxes when I asked for one thing. I even said what I wanted at the bottom." She stated while sitting up.

The blond went stiff for a sec and then went digging into his pocket. From within his pocket the note came out. Staring at the crinkled paper he began to read it all until finally there at the very very bottom was a small name written out with an arrow pointed to it saying buy this…. Turning his blond head towards her and sitting up he just stared at her with a blank face. His eyes were all looking around as thoughts of what he bought her came into his mind.

Kushina had decided to take the liberty and get the bag to see what he had gotten her. Taking from the bottom of the holding object she dumped out all the containments and just stared at them with a blank face. "Well now when in all of god's name did I lose my virginity?" She muttered in a nasty tone while looking up towards the blond who had finally read the titles of the boxes… His face was bright red with complete embarrassment as he finally understood why she was getting peeved.

All of them read one of two things. 'Birth control or Pregnancy tests…' However there were only two boxes for birth control and the rest for well you guessed it. Taking his thumbs he began to fiddle with them and look down from the bright purple evil glare he was getting….

"I uh….. uhhh…." He couldn't seem to get the words out of his mouth as he was currently scared to death of what she would do to him….. This wasn't even remotely for her time of the month he guessed seeing as pregnancy was well the large majoring fact on all of the boxes and since they both were still virgins well.

Walking towards the floor the red head neatly took all seven boxes and began to take them off towards the bathroom. The long flanks of hair swayed with every movement she made as she moved towards the room in silence.

Sweat was now pouring down his face as thoughts of how mad she was or if he had offended her was no filling his head. Taking a hand to his tan forehead with the fabric on his long sleeve the blond began to wipe away all forms of water on his face while waiting for the possibly pissed off as hell girlfriend to come back.

Finally she reappeared and was silent. Walking towards him she kept her head down and just looked towards the floor. As she came closer and closer Minato started pushing into the couch as if to go back and get away from a possible beating that he did not want. However the girl just finally stopped in front of him. Kushina just stood there while looking down until finally she looked at him with the most confusing look.

"So Minato what is it exactly you are trying to say to me? Hmmm…" She asked while making herself comfortable by sitting on his lap.

Minato just looked at her with the words most emotionless face. " I…. I…. I don't know… You see there is a logical explanation for this confusion. I just don't know officially how to well put it into words."

Her purple eyes scanned his face until finally a large smile formed on her face that put him into the hole with not understanding her emotions at all. "A logical explanation eh…." Kushina stated while pushing her face towards his. Her lips so close to his that her warm breath could be felt from her breathing all over his face. "I have a logical explanation for this." She whispered.

The blond silently gulped and looked to her "What would this explanation be?" he muttered.

With a wicked smiled the girl neatly took her arms and wrapped them around his neck in a romantic like fashion. "Your pants are coming off now."

"MY WHAT?" He yelped as she pushed onto him. Large blue eyes stared at her in complete confusion.

"I said your pants are coming off now. So Mr. Yellow Flash take them off now before I have to beat them off of you." She stated while giggling.

Minato could only think once on that statement until finally it got through his head.

**End (FINALLY I CAN'T TYPE NO MORE!)**

* * *

**_ODD AS CRAP! Well you see I found this video on YouTube about having your period and decided to watch it. And OMG I laughed like crazy this guy was so fricken confused on what to buy for his girlfriend. So i thought on this video for a bit and was looking around my room until I saw my Kushina poster on my wall and was like. YES! This would go so well with this type of story. So yeah. LOL_**

**_For readers of my other stories I'll be updating hopefully soon. I just need to make some more time for them._**

**_Thanks for Reading,_**

**_Kushina's Truth of Hell_**


End file.
